thefancypantsadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fancy Pants Adventures: World 3
FPA: World 3 is the third world in the Fancy Pants Adventure series. This sort of plays as an online version of The Fancy Pants Adventures for Consoles. Plot Angry Bathtub Pirates are invading the King's Royal Tub! When Fancy Pants Man heads to the Royal Tub and straightens out the problem, it leads to his little sister getting kidnapped by the pirates! Game Info Levels There are 9 levels in the Online version, 10 if you include the return to Piratey Princess Ship at the end. # Squiggleville # The Royal Tub # Outer Squiggleville # Canopy Forest # Bummin' It Beach # Pirate Cove # Piratey Princess Ship # Misplaced Cave # Island Express You return to Piratey Princess Ship after Island Express. Stars Stars are a new feature in World 3. They are big, yellow stars that are hard to get. There are 3 stars in every level. Some stars are really hard to find. Some are hidden in secret rooms in a level. Stars count as 10 squiggle points. There are 27 stars in total. Microtrials Microtrials are mini-challenges that are activated by jumping on the microtrial spring. They are found in almost every level. To complete a microtrial, you have to follow the path of yellow squiggles. When a yellow squiggles is big, that means you have to collect it in order to continue the microtrial. you collect a big yellow squiggle, then another yellow squiggle will become big, which means you have to collect it on order to continue. If a yellow squiggle is small, then you cannot collect it until you collect the yellow squiggles before. If you go the wrong way, then you lose and the microtrial will end and you will have to start over. If you complete a microtrial, then you will gain an extra life. Microtrials on higher levels can be really hard to complete. Challenges Challenges are levels with a certain goal. There are 2 types of challenges. Some are levels that are found past doors, next to a certain person, although some are just normal challenges like destroying sand castles or collecting disco pieces. There are challenges in almost every level. To complete a challenge, you have to complete the goal they offer you. If you complete the challenge, you are rewarded a new color of pants. Challenges get harder in later levels. Bottles Bottles are objects with a message from Cutie Pants Girl inside. They are found in almost every level. Bottles can be collected by going in front of the bottle, where it will show what the message says, and pressing up. Some bottles can be hard to find or get. Characters Playable Characters *Fancy Pants Man *Cutie Pants Girl (Only on Wii) Baddies *Spiders *Mice with guns *Snails *Crabs *Frogs *Ducks *Pirates *Robot Bats *Pirate Spiders *Mini Ninjas *Jumping Fish *Bathtub Pirates. Boss *Captain Brown Beard Seen Characters that are not playable or baddies *Cutie Pants Girl (Playable on wii only too) *The Mayor *The King *Kabottle *Rainbow Beard *Disco Pirates Category:Games Category:Online Games Category:World 3 Category:Fancy Pants Category:Remakes Category:FPA Series Category:Platforming Games